BRIGHT SIDE
BRIGHT SIDE is a YouTube channel maintained by media publisher TheSoul Publishing, who also owns other channels such as 5-Minute Crafts, SMART BANANA and Slick Slime Sam. BRIGHT SIDE uploads videos about trivia and tips. The channel is currently one of the fastest growing YouTube channels in subscribers, gaining over 1 million subscribers and over 186 million views a month. As of May 2019, It has 26.5 million subscribers and is currently 32th most subscribed channel on YouTube . Many have pointed out that the channel is a content farm, with high-quality videos stretched to ten minutes being uploaded every day. On closer inspection, one can see that they are growing more through the quality of their videos than the actual presented content in them. The videos often use tricks such as drawn-out speaking, pauses in the video and unnecessary quips or comments to drag the videos out as long as possible. Alongside this, the channel sometimes presents misleading information in their list videos, as well as never presenting any sources at all. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 Million Subscribers: June 18, 2017. *2 Million Subscribers: August 4, 2017. *3 Million Subscribers: September 27, 2017. *4 Million Subscribers: November 1, 2017. *5 Million Subscribers: December 5, 2017. *6 Million Subscribers: January 3, 2018. *7 Million Subscribers: January 30, 2018. *8 Million Subscribers: March 1, 2018. *9 Million Subscribers: March 28, 2018. *10 Million Subscribers: April 22, 2018. *11 Million Subscribers: May 17, 2018. *12 Million Subscribers: June 6, 2018. *13 Million Subscribers: July 1, 2018. *14 Million Subscribers: July 21, 2018. *15 Million Subscribers: August 9, 2018. *16 Million Subscribers: August 29, 2018. *17 Million Subscribers: September 18, 2018. *18 Million Subscribers: October 14, 2018. *19 Million Subscribers: November 3, 2018. *20 Million Subscribers: November 19, 2018. *21 Million Subscribers: December 10, 2018. *22 Million Subscribers: January 6, 2019. *23 Million Subscribers: February 4, 2019. *24 Million Subscribers: March 5, 2019. *25 Million Subscribers: April 3, 2019. *26 Million Subscribers: May 3, 2019. *27 Million Subscribers: June 1, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 Billion Views: December 5, 2017. *2 Billion Views: April 30, 2018. *3 Billion Views: August 25, 2018. *4 Billion Views: January 9, 2019. Sister Channels *Health is Wealth *7-Second Riddles *5-Minute Crafts *5-Minute Crafts Girly *5-Minute Crafts Kids *5-Minute Magic *5-Minute Workouts *SMART BANANA *Baby Learn Channel *Nursery rhymes for children & baby songs - kids learning colors, shapes, ABCs & more *SLICK SLIME SAM - DIY, Comedy, Science for Kids *Now I've Seen Everything *You're Gorgeous *ACTUALLY HAPPENED *5-Minute Crafts Men *5-Minute Crafts Teens *Stickman *Dark Side *Avocado Couple *Zodiac Maniac Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Cypriot YouTubers